Pokemon: Prevent the virus
by Smasha Keyboard Productions
Summary: It's a Pokemon fanfic (surprise). This is something new to me, hope you enjoy. It's about a pokemon zombie virus, but it hasn't infected anything yet. It's up to a secret agent to stop Team Rocket from releasing it and controling all Pokemon to take control of the world. Could be rated T or M depending on reader. Also, this isn't from the original person on this account. Codfive5
1. Chapter 1

Codfive5

This is new to me and if you enjoy, please leave a comment or something, also the title needs work (obviously) so feedback would be great. Enjoy.

* * *

"Say goodbye..." Those were the last words he heard before the explosion happened. He awoke later, no memory of what happened. He tried to get up, but winced as pain hit his rib cage. He gave out a shocked cry and immediately lay back down. He was going to be here a while. He looked up to see the stars and moon. It was cold for a midsummer's night and the field of tall grass he lay in didn't help as his temperature dropped. He was confused, battered and bruised, and cold. He checked his Pokémon; all fainted. Great, to top everything his team was unconscious. Wait he only had five... He knew he had six. Panic filled his body. "No, no, no. What the heck happened?" He questioned himself. He forced himself up ignoring the pain. He had to get to a poke center, heal his Pokémon and get rid of the amnesia he had. But first thing first get out of this field. He took a look around. Nothing but tall grass, trees, and smoke. Nothing out of the usual ther- wait, smoke. He traced the source to be deep in the woods. He decided to go to the source. He limped to the source of smoke to find a large fire engulfing an underground layer. Or at least its what it seemed like. Then the unexpected happened. He fell to his knees, suddenly hit by a flashback

_There was a lady; she had a smirk on her face. He was battling her and losing... badly. He had his last Pokémon, a Graveler, out. The Pokémon he was missing. He knew if he failed that Team Rocket would unleash a new Hell over Kanto, but getting his Pokémon out of there was his top priority above all. But he needed to stop it, it was his job to. "Graveler, retreat. We need to get out now." Graveler disobeyed. "Graveler, come on the bombs have been planted and if we don't get out now we'll die."_

_"You think bombs will stop Team Rocket," said the lady._

_"Yeah, and you should probably run cause in a minute or so this place will be gone/ on fire."_

_"How did you get bombs here?"_

_"I know a guy who... Wait why am I telling you this. Graveler, rock throw!"_

_He ignored him. Knowing he would flee. Knowing that fleeing would allow Team Rocket time to defuse the bombs. Knowing they would fail. He wouldn't have that. Graveler instead used Magnitude on his trainer instead, launching him upwards towards a vent on the ceiling._

_"Ha, your fleeing is useless, say goodbye!"_

_He broke through and into the ventilation shaft. He looked down to see Graveler, charging up energy. He was going to... No time, even though he knew what his Graveler was doing was doing and how badly he wanted to stop it, Graveler wouldn't go into his poke ball. He crawled threw the ventilation shaft, getting to the top level of the underground base when an explosion went off, followed by more. He started to run but was caught in the blast. _

The flashback was over as abruptly as it began. His Graveler... what he did... The trainer fell into tears, knowing the fact he survived was a miracle in itself. He fell from his knees into the grass. Laying next to the fire that was once the Team Rocket layer designing a zombie like plague for Pokémon and humans alike. All to be controlled by Team Rocket. But it was stopped and he was tired. He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

This is a prologue of what could be a new story. It will be about an agent like character who will try to stop Team Rockets attempt of world domination. Whether I continue or not will be based on what viewers have to say. Otherwise this will be taken down, deleted, and forgotten about.

R.I.P. Graveler, nuzlocke challenge 2009.

* * *

Part 2 I guess

He awoke to bright a bright light being shined into his eyes. Not the ideal wake up, but still good to know he was alive. "Huh, thought we lost you there." Someone said. He didn't know the voice, but knew it was male and gruff. Probably a hiker attracted by the smoke.

"Kid, you got lucky."

"Yeah, I guess we have different definitions."

"You kiddin' me kid? You realize you're laying next to the husk of one o' them underground bases. An' by the looks o' it, you should be dead."

"Right, I've had Mondays worse than this."

"Uh kid... You're bleeding...alot."

He looked down at his ribs. Sure enough the hiker was correct. Warm blood had been drizzling around his ribs enough to start a pool for ants, well if they existed in pokemon at least._ Just my luck. _He thought. He began to get up when the hiker stopped him.

"You can't move in your condition."

"How about you sit back and watch me."

He pulled out a poke ball containing his pidgeotto. He stood up despite the hiker wanting him to stay down. He threw the poke ball up into the air, releasing his pokemon. Fortunately for him, his pokemon rested durring the night and healed. Pidgeotto came flying down towards its trainer. He jumped up as Pidgeotto swooped under him; landing on the back of the pokemon and flying off, away from the hiker, team rocket, but not his problems. No those would stay with him until he got back to base. It was surprising he was standing considering he was running off of adrenaline and his ability to show off. _How the hell did I survive? _He was in bad condition, but the fact he wasn't incenerated from an explosion or broken from being blasted out of and underground layer. It was as though it was planned... or he was lucky. Either either, he was the boy who lived, that's all that should concern him. Getting medical treatment would also be nice, but at the time he felt fine.

After what seemed to be a long trip to HQ, he departed his Pidgeotto once atop a large building that was mostly abandoned.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the boring aftermath chapter. If you want to read it, by all means go ahead, but be warned it's boring and only gives background info.

* * *

The base wasn't much more than an old abandoned building. It was one sky scraper that was part of the lost, abandoned, and haunted town of Rachnid. The reason for its abandonment was unknown, and not a soul, human or Pokémon dared enter. That and the fact no one knew it existed helped. He kept his Pidgeotto out to help him get to the door to the stairs. His wounds started to affect him. If he didn't get them bandaged, the nasty gash in his side would become infected and he wasn't looking forward to a hospital visit. Too many questions like," What's your name?" and "What happened?". He wasn't to fond of many people and enjoyed privacy. As he embarked the stairs, the pain in his side worsened. Oh it was going to be a bad Tuesday. He just knew it. He finally reached the 10th floor of the 15 floor building. That's where he kept medicine for when something like this happened. The floor was mostly kept neat, everything that he would need was in three separate half stocked cabinets, next to the cabinets were four separate beds with windows in between. Pidgeotto helped him towards the cabinet that held antibiotics and other medical equipment. He opened the cabinet and pulled out what he needed to seal up any wounds and get rid of some pain. When he finished, he diagnosed himself with a nasty gash in his side he fixed with stitches and disinfectant, a few broken ribs he tried his best to fix, but wrapping gauze around his body was all he could manage.

Whether he had a concussion or not was still a mystery to him, but he decided not to concern himself with it. By the time he finished, he was starving.

"Thanks for the escort, Pidgeotto." he said.

Pidgeotto simply nodded as a kind of 'your welcome'. It was nearly night time, he needed to find food for him and his team. He returned Pidgeotto so he could rest a bit. He felt a lot better when he patched himself up. He ran over to the non functioning elevator, jumped through the broken automatic doors, and grabbed a cable. He felt a slight ping of pain, but ignored it. He started to slide down the cable at a moderate speed until he came to floor eight. He jumped from the cable onto the floor and walked over to a small computer desk. The screen was on with a piercing white glow. He walked towards it and took a seat at a decomposing chair. He tapped onto the keyboard E. The screen flashed into a loading screen. The screen disappeared and was replaced with a chat box. The person on the other side had sent a question.

STATE IDENTIFICATION

He quickly typed in, AGENT 1337, ENTER CODE WORD. It was necessary to ask the code word in case the person on the other side wasn't the commander. The likelihood of that was extremely low. The commander wasn't even in this region of the world. Not a person knew who he was. This was one of the only ways to talk to him.

CODE WORD: RUSTY. WAS THE MISSION A SUCCESS?

The code word checked through. It was him. He reached under the desk to pull out a box filled with pastries. He popped one out and started eating. He typed back when we finished his first pastry, SUCCESS, BOMBS WENT OFF. ROCKET BASE 12 ELIMINATED. He sent out his other Pokémon and gave them each a box of pastries from under the desk.

CASUALTIES?

He suddenly realized once again that his Graveler was dead. He looked down at his belt that held the one empty poke ball. Past that was the box of pastries he had enjoyed so. Damn. ONE, GRAVELER. SELF-DESTRUCTED IN ORDER FOR US TO ESCAPE. It was the truth, and it hurt. On the plus though, another factory ate the dust and another victory. Halleluiah, an empty victory. He knew he needed to get over it. The only problem was this would stick to him, like it or not. Best not to cause to much mental commotion or insanity over the loss, Graveler would want him to stop Team Rocket. And like death, he sure as hell would.

THAT IS UNFORTUNATE. HE WAS THE ONLY MEMBER OF YOUR TEAM IMMUNE TO INFECTION. SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS. UNFORTUNATELY YOU HAVE NO TIME TO MORN. TR ARE STARTING SOMETHING BIG WITH A BACKUP VIRUS IN ANOTHER BASE. WE DO NOT KNOW WHERE EXACTLY, BUT IF NOT STOPPED THE ALTERED VIRUS WILL BE UNLEASHED.

Was he serious? Another virus. It sounded to cliché. Nevertheless, another mission to move onto. Another virus to disinfect from the world. He finished his food and moved it to the side. The conversation had lasted long enough for his Pokémon to start sleeping. He was feeling tired himself. UNDERSTOOD, WILL FIND VIRUS AND OBTAIN SAMPLE FOR ANALYSIS.

GOOD. GET SOME REST; I'LL UPLOAD DATA TO YOUR PDA. COMMUNICATIONS TERMINATED.

A few seconds went by after that and the screen began flickering until it died out. Now he only needed to sleep. He went over to one of the vacant beds and laid down to rest. He would need his strength in finding the new base and eventually terminate it.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up late to the sound of his PDA going off. He stood up from his peaceful slumber to notice his Pichu curled up next to him. Pichu was a power house and resisted evolving every time it was about to. But even with her raw power, she was young and was still afraid of the dark. He got up, not disturbing the sleeping Pokémon and took out his PDA. There were instructions and a town that was rumored to be close to the base. It was a close enough to his current location he could probably walk there. He put back his PDA and packed up his bags. He returned his Pokémon and leapt into the elevator shaft. He slid down to the first floor and exited the building. As he exited, he felt a slight feeling of him being watched. He shrugged it off. It was a ghost town after all.

He passed through the unpathed forests to get to the town on his PDA. He liked to call the forest he ventured 'the labyrinth'. It was a maze of trees, rocks, and the occasional note. He didn't understand what they were for, so he let them be. Although he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched while in the forest.

He emerged on the other side of the labyrinth a few hours later. He finally arrived in Undillinga Town. A small town, only a few small houses, the usual poke center, but not even a poke mart was present. He started to walk through town, he hadn't seen anyone. He felt a sense of unease. He checked the poke center. No one, not even a trace of who should be there. Now he knew something was wrong. Had the virus been unleashed on this town? He continued around town. He found no trace of any life. The closest thing to a sign that it was once inhabited was an uneaten bagel in one of the homes. He emerged from the house to here the shuffling of foot steps. He jumped back inside and hid next to a window. He peered up to see a Rocket grunt. He ducked back down. Hopefully he hadn't been seen yet. He listened to the grunt. He was panting, hard, as though he had been running away from someone or something. He cussed between breaths. He was scarred. He looked up from his hiding spot to see the grunt start to sit down in the grass. He took out a radio and started talking into it. It sounded as though something had gotten loose. A lot of casualties. Fires as well. The sudden noise of what appeared as a hailstorm missile hit the small town from afar. The grunt was caught in the fire and was incinerated on the spot. _Holly-. _He got out of the now burning building to see a small creature at the brim of the forest look out at him. The glowing red eyes burned an image into his head. The creature was small, had huge ears with yellow fur. If he was right that was a Victini.

The Victini began screaming in a bloodied rage. That thing was pissed, and it would probably kill anything in its way. Why? He didn't know, but it was against Team Rocket so it was on his side... hopefully. Rocket grunts popped out of the forest from his left and right. He threw out his Pichu and Growlithe. "Pichu, power surge their poke balls, don't let one out." Pichu looked up to the sky and summoned a storm cloud. She jumped up and unleashed a bolt to the surrounding grunts. "Growlithe, keep them off her with fire spin." A few Pokémon got out, but were quickly engulfed in flames. The fire spin wouldn't do much damage, but it would keep others distracted. The grunts were primarily attacking Victini, but thanks to his distraction the Victini was free.

"Go, get out of here now!" He yelled at the now surprised Victini. It then took off; the rage initially inside of it had vanished. Not his concern for now. Team Rocket had at least 12 grunts with at least three Pokémon each. Pichu had taken down four of the grunts, leaving at least 24 Pokémon. Growlithe trapped 6 of them in three different vortexes of fire, but he couldn't hold them off much longer. Time for a heavy hitter. "Growlithe, drop them." Growlithe dropped the six trapped in the fire. These grunts seemed to lack individuality; there were three Ratata's and three Fearows. Pichu had taken down all but these six Pokémon and was running low on juice. He withdrew Pichu and sent out Tyranitar. This should level things out. Tyranitar already started up a sandstorm, halting any chances of the Fearows flying up to high. "Tyranitar, hyper beam them while they're still trapped." Tyranitar charged his beam and fired, it was a direct hit on four of them, but two Fearows escaped the blast and began to charge Tyranitar. Their trainers screamed to use steel wing. Their wings steeled up and readied for a hit on the resting Tyranitar. They charged at high speed in an effort to cut Tyranitar in half.

"Growlithe, flame thrower!" He shouted over the sandstorm.

Growlithe fired a blast of fire directly into one of the Fearows, causing him to burn out and crash. One down. The flamethrower could only target one Fearows; Tyranitar would have to take a hit. The steel wing crashed dead on in Tyranitar's stomach, making him gasp for breath.

"Tyranitar, grab it!" While the wing was still leaving its mark on his stomach, Tyranitar grabbed hold of the Fearows wing. "Now use thrash!" Before Fearow could break free, Tyranitar smashed it into the ground and followed up with a punch to its face. All opponents Pokémon were out for the count. He returned Tyranitar and approached the Rocket Grunts that hadn't already fled. Only two remained the ones with Fearows he presumed. Upon his approach, one started to run, only to fall and attempt to scramble up. He signaled his Growlithe. It fired a blast of fire onto the ground a few feet in front of the grunt.

"Consider that a warning, keep moving and the next shot incinerates you."

He nodded and stood still, a shocked face still frozen on him. The other remained seated; he was still frozen from his loss. Probably not getting anything from. He checked his PDA and shot a message to command. He looked back down at his hostages.

"What are you going to do to us?" the one sitting said, snapping out of his shocked state.

"Well I could kill you now, turn you in, or something else."

"You can't kill us! Cops don't kill."

"Last time I checked, you need to go to school for that. Besides, we're all alone in the woods. I doubt you'll be missed and ashes aren't easily found."

He was bluffing. He didn't kill any grunts unless they made a move on him. That only happens once in a blue moon, but instilling fear into these guys would make it easier for interrogation if he was going to. The PDA beeped. Looked like interrogation was the path he would take.

_Well this'll be fun _he thought. He commanded the one who was sitting to come back near the one still sitting. Now how will this work. He hardly ever interrogated, it was usually tie them up for someone else. The good thing was they were already scared. Maybe he should ask nicely. He could scare them more with a fire spin if needed.

"OK, I'm going to ask some questions and you answer honestly. Otherwise Growlithe will burn you alive." He gestured at Growlithe who was waiting to open fire (literally).

"First question, where the base that has the virus is." He looked down at them.

"Uh, it's at the edge of the forest. First grass stone on your left." He sent out his Pidgeotto and told him to look for a grass stone near the edge of the forest.

"Why did you tick off Victini?"

"It was accidental..ish. We were looking for a test subject, but for some reason these woods are abandoned, even the town is empty. We didn't do anything there but unleash a weak virus on the town and-" He was hit in the ribs by his colleague. Pidgeotto returned with an odd looking rock, probably from the leaf stone. "Well I got enough from you two. Someone will pick you up in an hour or a week. In the mean time, enjoy being tied up."

"We weren't tied-" They began when they saw him pull out some rope and begin tying them together.

Now that that was taken care of, all he had to do was get to the base.


End file.
